legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin
The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin is the 55th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 44th episode to air. One at a time, each contestant must hang from the rod from their hands and feet to shinny across the moat. One of the most important patriots of the American Revolution was a scientist named Benjamin Franklin. He was Ambassador to France during the Revolution and helped write the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution. But, his greatest contribution was the discovery of electricity. Legend has it, that his wife, Deborah, saw her husband flying a kite during a thunderstorm. "Are you mad?!", she shouted. "You'll catch your death in this rain!" But Ben just shook his head. "I've tied a key to the tail of this kite, and it should fly much better now. It's an experiment for a new flying machine." "Flying schmying. Get your tail back in this house!" But, just then, lightning hit the kite. She ran to him, terrified and he gasped. "Deborah, that was electricity! Just think: Light bulbs! X-Rays! Blow dryers! Electric shavers!" She put her delirious husband to bed, and the electrified key disappeared. The Green Monkeys are Margaret and Ronnie. The Blue Barracudas are Peter and Michelle. One Handed Clock (Olmec Wheels) Among Benjamin Franklin's many inventions was the one-handed clock, which has one hand that makes a full rotation every four hours. Olmec hoped Michelle and Margaret's moved faster. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to recreate the one-handed clock by climbing up onto her Olmec wheel, and adjusting her weight to make it spin. Each player won one full point for each full rotation clockwise. If either player fell off, she had to remount her Olmec wheel and spin it again. The player with the most rotations in 60 seconds won. Michelle won the game after completing twelve rotations over Margaret, who completed eight rotations. Kite Climb (Climbing Wall) Benjamin Franklin was a man of letters who according to legend, discovered electricity by tying a key to the end of a kite's tail. When Kirk gave the signal, Peter and Ronnie had to push in the correct bricks to create a hand- or foot-hold, and pull themselves up. Once at the top, they had to then grab the key and ride the kite tail back down. The player to land with the kite or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Peter made it down with the kite with 12 seconds of spare time, awarding him a half pendant of life. British Soldiers (Slingshot Bowling) Benjamin Franklin won French aid for America, which helped turn the tide for the Revolutionary War. Here, both teams had to knock down British soldiers. When Kirk gave the signal, one player had to load a cannonball into the slingshot, and launch it at the soldiers on the wall. Once the ball is launched, it was his/her partner's turn to do the same. The team to knock down all four of their British soldiers or the team with the most British soldiers knocked down in 60 seconds won. The Green Monkeys knocked down their fourth soldier with six seconds of spare time, awarding them a full pendant of life and therefore leading to a tie. Tiebreaker Olmec: "During the Revolutionary War, did Benjamin Franklin serve as Ambassador to Spain, Ireland or France?" Ronnie rang in prematurely and answered "Ambassador", giving the Blue Barracudas a chance to answer. Olmec then said the answers and Michelle correctly answered "France", sending her and Peter to Olmec's Temple in search of the electrified key. One wrong turn on Peter's part cost this team their chance at victory. He tried doors leading toward the artifact, but it is because of this that he ended up in Medusa's Lair, where he met his first Temple Guard - He failed to notice that the path from the Observatory directly to the King's Storeroom opened. A second guard removed him from the Temple in the King's Storeroom. Michelle thought twice about where to start on her part. She almost entered the Crypt (this run would have been a triple seizure if she continued into there), but then quickly changed her mind and went into the Ledges. She also knew to simply enter the King's Storeroom via the Observatory. After completing the objective, she then entered the Shrine, and assembled the silver monkey. The Viper's Nest was locked, so she then went through the diagonal door into the Mine Shaft, where she then plowed through the wall into the Dark Forest, where she found the key and opened up the Swamp. Time ran out just as she was preparing to enter the Throne Room, which was the key's hiding place. * The original prize plugs for this episode were as follows: ** Larami Super Soaker XP 150 (Moat Crossing) ** The Return of Jafar from Walt Disney Home Video (Steps of Knowledge) ** $50 Savings Bond for Nestlé Quik (Temple Games) * The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor can be seen in Medusa's Lair when Olmec reveals where the electrified key was. * The Lucky Medallion of Atocha can be seen in the Mine Shaft during the third Temple Game. * This was the first time an artifact was placed in the bottom of the central shaft in Season 2. This was also the first time an artifact was hidden in this room space since The Lucky Pig of Amelia Earhart. Coincidentally, the Blue Barracudas went to Olmec's Temple in that episode. * This is the only episode where an artifact is placed in the Season 2 version of the Throne Room. ** However, The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale was originally placed in the Throne Room before that episode's run was postponed. * This is the first episode where the new tiebreaker rules are utilised and the second team had to answer the question in order to go to Olmec's Temple after the first team gotten the answer incorrect. ** This is the third episode overall where the first team to rang in at the Tiebreaker gotten the answer incorrect. The first two episodes are The Keys to the Alhambra and The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte. * This is the first episode where the Blue Barracudas defeated the Green Monkeys in the Temple Games to compete in the Temple Run. * From this episode onward, Olmec warns the player about the temple spirit in the Dark Forest. * This is the first of two episodes where the second player was almost to went up to the Crypt by mistake before sliding down to the Ledges instead. The second is The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask. Coincidentally, the team participated in that episode is the Blue Barracudas. * Michelle was the second and final person to press the Swamp actuator to the bottom of the central shaft. The first was James Valin in Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XI Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom of the Shaft Category:Red/Blue/Green/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Green Monkeys Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:1 Pendant Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered